What I didn't See
by Mysteria Holmes
Summary: Just a regualar day. But, of course, Gibb's team never has a normal day.  young girl walks into their lives. 'Nuff said. McGabby and tiva, of course! my summary sucks
1. The Coffee Run and The Visitor

Prologue

It was just a normal day. Abby and McGee were down in her lab "visiting". Ziva was finishing up paperwork in the bullpen with Gibbs. And who knows where Tony is. Gibbs grabbed his coffee and started towards the elevator. Ziva didn't ask partly because Gibbs leaves all the time, but mostly because she learned not to. Just as Gibbs got to the elevator, a teenage girl burst out, running into Gibbs, promptly spilling his coffee all over his shirt.

Chapter 1

Ziva's P.O.V.

Ziva gasped. You don't mess with Gibbs's coffee. Whoever this girl was, she got off on the wrong hand with him…or was it foot?

"Um…I am so sorry for dumping your coffee, agent….?" She trailed off, her eyes searching for a name tag.

"Gibbs… Agent Gibbs." When she didn't say anything, he went on."Can I help you with anything, miss?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I am looking for Special Agent Timothy McGee. DO you know where I can find him?

Gibbs signaled for her to follow him. She did, hesitantly. As they passed by, Ziva noticed she was carrying a small envelope and an photo, but she could she not see what it was. She was curious as to what those were, but she decided not to ask.

Gibbs P.O.V.

I felt a burning on my chest. Did she just spill my coffee? I was almost tempted to headslap her. I watched her stutter and apologize. She asked for my name.

"Gibbs…Agent Gibbs.", I said. Silence. I asked her if she needed help. She said she needed to see Agent McGee. McGee…what did he do now? I motioned for her to follow me. It wasn't until I got into the elevator did I notice what was in her hands. I asked her about the envelope.

It was like a bomb went off in her personality. "It is for McGee and McGee only, Agent Gibbs." She said it with such force it surprised me. It was no longer the shy little voice of the teenager. It reminded Gibbs of someone, but he couldn't figure it out.

They arrived at Abby's lab. Music was blasting, as usual. He noticed the girl winced at the sound of the music. When they walked in, McGee and Abby were laughing over Caf-Pow and coffee.

"McGee!" I yelled, scaring them half to death. "Someone's here to see you." I turned around to point her out, but she was gone. Suddenly, the music stopped. The mystery girl walked away from the stereo.

"It was gicing me a headache. So I turned it off." Abby looked pissed! Nobody, except maybe the director, turned off her music. "Can the two of you leave, Agent Gibbs? I need to speak to Agent McGee alone. Boy, I thought, she needs an attitude check. "Please?" she added. I looked at abby warning her that we would be leaving. She sighed in defeat. We left.

McGee's P.O.V.

Gibbs walked in, basically catching Abby and I on our…well…"date". He appeared out of to brush it off…At least I hope he did. He said I had a visitor. Next thing I knew, Abby's music turned off. A semi-tall teenage girl with dark brown hair and glowing green eyes appeared. She explained she had a headache and it had to turn it off. Wow. This girl obviously did not know who Abby was or what she could do.

"Can the two of you leave, Agent Gibbs? I need to speak with Agent McGee alone." As they turned to leave, I wished that they didn't. This girl sort of scared me. She could control Gibbs. We heard a very distinctive *ding* of the elevator and she turned to me. Wordlessly, she handed me an envelope. Inside was a letter.

And what I read made me stare at her in complete and utter shock.


	2. The News

Chapter 2: the news

Ziva's P.O.V

Ziva was surprised when Gibbs came back with a very angry looking Abby. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, but Gibbs stopped me. "Don't ask Ziva."

Then I realized. The mystery girl wasn't here… and neither was McGee. I began to ponder at where they went. My thoughts were interrupted by an elevator *ding* and Abby's voice.

"Did it look liked he recognized her Gibbs? Do you think something's wrong? Who is she?", Abby worriedly (for some unknown reason) asked.

"Who is who Abby?",Tony pried as he sat as his desk, explaining the elevator *ding*.

McGee's mystery girl. Came in this morning demanding to talk with McGee, well, not demanding…she was rather nice." ,I explained.

"Nice!" ,Abby exclaimed angrily. "she was rude! She turned off my music!" abby sat down in McGee's chair and pouted.

"Are you saying she was a goat in sheep's clothing?" I asked confused.

"Wolf, David", Tony said after a couple seconds of staring at her. "It's wolf in sheep's clothing. And just out of curiosity…how old did she look?"

"Trust me, tony. This one is too young, even for you."

"How do you know, David? And since when has it been any of your business anyways?"

"Tony…I'm just worried. Maybe you should find someone more you're age…" _Like me, I thought. _"And appropriate...And legal" I said with a grin.

"She's underage…Never mind!" Tony said, leaving Ziva feeling slightly pleased with herself.

A *ding* surprised them all. But…the elevator was closed. A scream from Abby indicated that whoever it was had taken the back elevator. I turned around to see Abby practically choking McGee to death.

Tony's P.O.V.

I walk in to hear Abby having one of her rants…this time about a woman. But when I asked her who , Ziva explained. So… I thought, McGee's got a girl. I jumped in surprise at Abby practically screaming at Ziva. Ziva said something about a goat in sheep's clothing…really?_ Does she do this just so I have to correct her? Goodness, she's so pretty…Snap out of it DiNozzo!_ He quickly corrected her so not to cause suspicion of why he was staring at her. Thankfully, McGee came back. A teenage girl sat at his desk looking like she'd been crying.

"Hey…Abby, please, you're hurting me." After she didn't let go, she gasped out: "Abby…I *cough*…can't breathe!" Abby reluctantly let go. I noticed the girl had not said anything. She seemed…familiar. I knew her from somewhere…not from my life that everyone at NCIS thought I lived…my private life, which only a few people knew about. McGee walked into the center of the room after he caught his breath. He cleared his throat…"Guys, I have some news. This is…" I suddenly figured out where I knew her from.

"Andrea." I said, aware that everyone was looking at me. She looked up at me in surprise, both that someone besides McGee had said her name and that I was here at NCIS.

"Tony…What are you doing here?" everyone looked shocked that I knew her…but not as much as McGee. He looked pissed! I 'm not sure why though.

When I found my voice, I responded. "Uh.. I work here."

"Really? Alex never said you worked here…although I guess I never really asked where you worked.' She said, clearly surprised.

"Andrea…how do you know Tony?" Oh no. Here it comes. McGee had to ask. I dreaded hearing her answer, knowing my secret was going to be out of the bag soon. She, unlike me, had no idea that no one knew.

She calmly stated, "I've known Tony for a while. I mean, I hope that I would know Tony….I am dating his son."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnn! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I really am an evil person. So, I didn't leave an Authors Note at the end of the last chapter (to be honest, I was so excited that I forgot) , but this is my first story and I would really like to know what you think of it. Is it good? **

**P.S: who do you think Alex and Andrea are? Oh and next chapter there's gonna be a body…but who's?**


	3. The Note

Chapter 3: The Note

McGee's P.O.V.

Everyone stared at Tony in shock. After learning what I had learned down in Abby's lab, this was the last thing I was expecting, especially today.

Ziva laughed nervously "Tony does not have a son. Besides, you are what, 14? I'm sure we would have heard if he had a son, right?" Ziva said, the uncertainty in her voice was laid down thick. You could hear the hurt in her voice. I looked back at Tony. He seemed shocked that Andrea announced it, but the look on his face told me it was the truth.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked, but right away she knew the answer to her question . "you did not tell them about Alex? You did not tell your co-workers that you had a 14 and one half year old son?" Now it was Andrea's turn to look surprised.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Ya Boss?" Tony said quietly. Gibbs gave him a look that clearly said 'What is she talking about?' Tony sighed. "Boss I have a 14 year old son named Alexander Timothy DiNozzo (Alex for short). His mother, Diana, was my girlfriend about 15 years ago. She found out about Alex, figured I was to irresponsible, and broke it off. She named him Alexander DiNozzo, no middle name. About 4years age, for whatever reason, she decided to share custody. I was kind of upset that I wasn't told and didn't get to help name him, so I went to the court house and gave him a middle name…" He looked at me. "I named him after my best friend. And Alex has been living with me on and off ever since then.

Every one was quiet. I was shocked...Tony thought of me as a best friend. And of course now I had to tell him my news. Boy…this was gonna be fun. "So…um…let me get this straight. You have a 14 year old son that you've known for 4 years and you named him after me?"

"Yeah…I guess that's right." Tony said quietly…too quietly for Tony.

"And this son of yours, Alex, has been dating my daughter?" I asked him.

"Yeah he has been dating your daughter…" Tony froze, as if realizing what he just said. "My son is dating your daughter?"

"McGee has a daughter?" Ziva and Abby said simultaneously.

"Guys…I'm right here…seriously! Quit yelling! Headache remember?"Andrea said (while pointing to her head), speaking for first time in a while. Gibbs looked at me and he seemed to realize something.

"McGee! My office, now!" I reluctantly followed Gibbs into the elevator.

Gibbs P.O.V.

We walked in. I hit the emergency brake and we stood there in silence for a while. I turned and looked at him. Poor guy. Fatherhood is not something that could be forced on to someone. I can't imagine going through what he's going through. "You okay, McGee?"

"I'm a father, Gibbs. I really don't know if okay or not. I don't know if I'm up to this." I cut him off with a tap( more or less) to the back of the head.

"Don't ever doubt yourself McGee. I'm sure you're gonna be a great dad. But if you cut yourself down again, you will be a sad, unemployed dad." I told him seriously.

"Thanks Boss. What about Tony. His SON is DATING my daughter. He kept it from us, Gibbs. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, McGee, I really, honestly don't know." We exited the elevator and entered the bullpen. Andrea, Tony, Ziva and Abby were laughing about something. As they got closer, Gibbs realized they were sharing memories of our little probie with Andrea. As McGee walked up to them he heard Andrea ask "so…um…dad, they were telling me you used to wear a pair of red pumps?" Gibbs chuckled to himself as McGee turned bright red from embarrassment (and so did Tony, but from laughter). Gibbs phone rang. He listened to the person on the other line. He hung up and said "Grab your gear, dead sailor in Norfolk." He stopped and looked at Andrea, "Abbs, you can watch Andrea until we get back." As they walked away, Abby was already talking a mile a minute, just like always. Gibbs grinned.

Ziva's P.O.V.

Shortly after arriving in Norfolk, Gibbs told Tony to bag-and-tag, McGee to deal with witnesses, and I was to take photographs. Ducky arrived shortly and, after explaining that they got lost…yet again, he asked us what we knew about the Jane Doe. He estimated that she had been dead for about 7 hours and Tony began to search the body. He pulled out an empty wallet, striped of everything except a picture of a baby girl. She was a mother…that always made things worse. Tony looked shocked...and well, a little sad. She suddenly realized exactly why any case involving a child was hard on him….Alex. She placed her hand on his shoulder, in a comforting way. _I understand now Tony…I understand._ After a minute he continued to search her. In one of her pockets, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. He turned it over, looking for a name or some sort of identification. We both gasped.

It was a letter made out to NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee.


	4. The Ex

Gibb's P.O.V.

I heard Gibbs tell me to take statements, but only just. I was focused on Andrea. I knew she was safe with Abby watching her. But I couldn't shake this feeling that something was off. I looked over to see Ziva and tony, with Ziva's hand on Tony's shoulder in a comforting way. After a minute, Tony went back to whatever it was he was doing. I just had to wait for Gibbs to tell me what to do now. I watched as tony found something, and with a shocked expression, take it over to Gibbs. Gibbs paled. He paled! He's Gibbs, he doesn't pale. He looked over at me and signaled for me to meet them at the body. I walked over, keeping my eye on Gibbs. Gibbs looked at me when I got there, pointed at the body, "You know her, McGee?" When I looked at the body my heart almost stopped.

"Judging by the look on your face, you do know her." Tony said seriously.

"Tony… she's my ex-girlfriend…And…" he gulped, not wanting to continue, "She's Andrea's mom." I was so scared…I wanted to think it was a coincidence that my daughter shows up yo find me…and her mother turns up dead almost directly after that. But I know how Gibbs feels about coincidences.

"Oh…Probie…I don't even know what to say…" He trailed off. "We found this…it's addressed to you…" He gave me an envelope. It said "To NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee". I cautiously opened it. A picture fell out, so I bend down to pick it up… it was a picture of a cop. He looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place him. Maybe he was part of a cold case? I shook it off and opened the letter. I read it…and then I read it again. Just 10 words. Ten words can make the biggest difference. It was neatly typed and if not for the words, it would've looked nice. I paled and I could tell Tony, Ziva and Gibbs noticed.

"what is wrong, McGee?" Ziva asked kindly. My voice shaking, I read the letter out loud. Ziva gasped, Tony just looked shocked and Gibbs looked like he was ready to kill someone. All because of 10 simple words.

Watch Your Friends and Family

Because of Revenge from Me


	5. The Next Victim

**A/N: Sorry about my Hiatus… I know I kept you guys waiting but… Here is more! I hope this makes up for it possibly…**

**Chapter 5: The Next Victim **

**Ziva's P.O.V.**

McGee kept reading the note over and over again. He looked stressd out. It was very painful to watch. Gibbs was very angry. Almost immediately after the arrived back at the Navy Yard, Gibbs barraled through the bullpen, not even stopping when Vance asked him where he was going, straight down to Abby's lab. Needless to say, both Andrea and Abby were put on protection detail with guards down in Abby's lab. Ziva wondered why Abby was being protected as much as Andrea…She would have to ask McGee about that if we got through this…no. When we got through this. Gibbs got a call. He awnsered it, Hung up… Thought anout it and said "We got something..McGee it specifies you.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I have never seen McGee act so protective in my life! He basically told m "You ae not aloud to leave this lab under any circumstances". Andrea looks so worried about her dad… Right now I'm checking out the picture…McGee was right, he does look familiar. Maybe he was a witness? I hope th facial recongnition finds him on AFIS. Oh… I hope Timmy's alright…and now of course my Caf-Pow is empty. Ugh!

**McGee's P.O.V.**

"We got something. McGee…It specifies you." The ride to the scene was silent…or at least I was. Tony and Ziva tried to make everything as normal as possible, by joking around and fighting aboutZiva's driving. When we arrived at th scene, I barely paid attention to where we were. We walked through a door and entered an elevator. We had just walked into the room when I realized where I was. I took in everything. The body…it wasn't a marine, but I still could tell who it was, even if they were dressed in a uniform. The pictures on the wall…two were seemingly untouched, but one(with a rather familiar face0 was splattered with blood as an obvious sign of why the woman had to die. Whoever this was, he was getting on my nerves.

"You okay, Tim?" Now I definitely knew something was wrong… Tony was resorting to first names.

"I'm fine Tony. Might need to find a new Publisher though." I semismiled at the weak attmpt of a joke. This Psychopath killed my publisher. That meant that he (or she) knew about Thom E. Gemcity. I looked at Tony, expecting him to say something, but he didn't, because his mind was focused on something else. It was another note…this time addressed to Mr. Gemcity. I grabbed it from the wall, and opened it. IT was a document with a picture and under the picture it said "Remind you of anyone" I yelled out to Gibbs and started running, dropping the note.

Because the picture was of a Caf-Pow.


End file.
